Concrete Angel
by kawaii-Cherimu130
Summary: Gaara's father is abusive. So bad, that it gets to the point that blood is shed. Who will stop it? R


Concrete Angel

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

A/N: This is somewhat long, so I advise you to read it in parts. I dunno where I got the lyrics, but surprisingly, it wasn't on or whatever.

_She walks to school with a lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back;  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;  
oh  
_

"Dam you!" Gaara's father screamed as he yanked a nearby flower vase off of a table and flung it at the three helpess childern. "I'm sorry, Father!" Temari cried out as the vase swooshed right by her head and collieded with the bedroom wall. "Sorry's not good enough!" Father yelled back angerily as bits and peices flew to the ground.

Gaara's father had to watch his three childern, Gaara, Kankuro,and Temari, because Yashamaru was busy with his job. It had been going on like this for about 2 weeks now, yet none of the childern told anyone because they were too frightened of their father's abuse.

Temari had accidently spilled her green tea on her father's shirt and pants. The bad part was, the tea had just been broiled, meaning that it was steaming hot.

"Father, please stop!" Gaara screamed as his father grabbed Temari by the arm. He took off his brown sash and began beating Temari harshly. The _thud, thud, thud_ sounds could be heard a mile away, along with Temari's screams of pain and of fright. Trickles of blood flowed down Temari's backside, and it was not a pretty site.

Gaara's father shoved a now bloody Temari down on the floor, and he began making his way over to Gaara. "What did you just say, you little demon?" Gaara could smell the sake on his father's breathe as he leaned in close to Gaara's face. Gulping, Gaara quickly shook his head. "N-nothing f-father..." he stuttered nervously.

Even though the sand couldn't hurt him, Gaara was still scared. Temari's screams of pain echoed in his ears, and it seemed to echo through the room as Temari clutched onto her blonde hair and curled into a fetal position on the floor, tears streaking across her face, and her wails muffled by the ground itself.

The man before Gaara's eyes flashed with anger, and they seemed to have that crazy look murderers get when provoked. But, as Gaara's father stormed out of the room, stepping over Temari's bloody body, he seemed perfectly quiet.

Or, in his case, finished.

_

* * *

_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;  
Bearing the burdon of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born;_

Gaara's teacher, Mrs.Nyoma, sat at her desk, checking last night's homework as she usually did everyday. T_here's ChiChi's, Nao's ,Tyson's, and...h my, what's this?_

Mrs.Nyoma picked up a peice of thin paper that read the name _Gaara. _By his name, was a large spat of dark blood. Curious, she leaned in for a better look, and she found that her eyes didn't decieve her.

"Okay class," Mrs.Nyoma called as she stood up. Clutching onto the papers, she quickly strightened them up and laid them on her desk neatly. "It's time for recess. Remember childern, be nice."

Mrs.Nyoma watched quietly as all of her students filed out of the room, chatting away happily and innocently as if nothing mattered. "Gaara?" She asked nicely as all of the other students except Gaara walked out of the room.

"Yes, Mrs.Nyoma?" Gaara replied politely. Surprisingly, someone was being nice to him for a change. Actually, Mrs.Nyoma was the only person besides Yashamaru who seemed to care about him.

"Gaara, I need to ask you something," Mrs.Nyoma grabbed a chair and scooted it by her, and patted the seat. "Has there been anything...

hateful...going on at your house?" Gaara plumped down by his teacher, who had a concerned look plastered on her face.

"No, Mrs.Nyoma. There hasn't." Gaara replied as he shifted uncomfrontably in his wooden chair. Mrs.Nyoma bit her lip nervously. She was never any good at conversations, and important conversations like this made her feel dizzy and nervous.

"Then can you explain this?" Mrs. Nyoma walked over to her desk and plucked Gaara's paper off of her desk. She walked back over to Gaara and stood right beside him, paper in hand. Holding it in front of him so he could see, Mrs.Nyoma waited for an answer.

"I don't know how that got there, Mrs.Nyoma," Gaara lied. He knew it was Temari's blood splattered on the paper, because she had been sitting by him when his dad got angry last night.

"Oh," Mrs.Nyoma muttered. "Never mind, then. You may go now, Gaara." Gaara nodded, and then he quietly left the classroom.

_

* * *

_

_Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. _

Concrete Angel

Gaara sat on the ground as he watched the other childern play happily. Why couldn't he be loved like that? Why couldn't he have friends and loving parents? Why?

His eyes gazed down to the ground in thought. Nothing in life was fair, he knew, but he wanted at least one caring person to tell his secret too.

Yashamaru? No. He didn't need to worry his uncle, now did he? Worrying was the last thing he wanted to cause anyone, especially Yashamaru. Mrs.Nyoma? No. She would call social services, and knowing his father, Gaara and his siblings would be dead before anyone could get to his house.

_Guess there's no one to tell,_ Gaara thought sadly as he pictured Temari's body on the floor, her hand grabbing onto her blonde hair like she did last night. That thought made a shiver creep up his spine.

"I guess I'm all alone..." Gaara muttered sadly to himself as the childern played happily, giggling and running around the playground without a care in the world.

* * *

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it will be too late. _

"Dammit, you son of a bitch!" Gaara's father screamed as Kankuro bumped into him by accident. "S-sorry, f-father..." Kankuro mumbles as he quickly steps back. "More like it. Now do your dam homework." Gaara's father ordered as he sat down at the kitchen table.

Yashamaru had work to do, so of course his brother had to watch the childern. The 4 of them sat at a kitchen table, the childern sitting quietly while doing their homework.

_Done._ Gaara thought to himself as he placed his penceil down on the table. _Now...what should I do now?_ His eyes drifted over to his father, who was sitting at the table with his chin in his palm, daydreaming.

"Father," Gaara called, breaking the icy silence between him and everyone else at the table. His father looked at him in an odd way, almost as a threat. "What?" he replied emotionlessly.

"Why do you hurt us?" Gaara asked. Both Temari and Kankuro looked up at the same time, knowing glances on their faces about what would happen next. Gaara's father sat there, stunned and as silent as an ice cube.

"Why do you ask?" Father's voice was harsh and cold. "B-because you do, Father. You always hur--" _Smack! _Gaara's father had walked over to Gaara, and he had smacked him. Well, tried too, anyway.

The sand had blocked it, leaving Gaara flinching and his father totally pissed off. "Dammit, you little demon!". Gaara's father yelled. Temari bit her lip as her father shoved Gaara out of his seat, and took off his sash. Before he could hit Gaara with the sash, Temari stood up, her stomache churning with nervousness. "Father, stop! Don't hurt Gaara, Father!"

Silence. Nothing but silence. That same icy silence that Gaara had broken. That he had been in trouble for, and the same silence that caused Temari to stand up and fight.

Silence.

* * *

_Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. _

Concrete Angel

"Shut the fuck up, Temari!" Her father cursed bitterly as he swung the sash down at Gaara. Gaara's sand appeared magically before him as always, but this time, it felt...loving. It felt as if someone _did_ care. That his sand was only protecting him from his own father because of that love. But...how? Was it Temari's courage that made the sand feel so...loving?

Temari rushed over by Gaara, and shoved her father off of him. Father fell back, and he had an outraged look plastered on his face. So horrible, that it gave Temari goosebumps as she stared into his emotionless eyes.

Standing up, Father grabbed Temari by the arm and slammed her into the floor. The sound of her skull cracking was heard, and a large gash appeared on her forehead. Dark red blood oozed out from the gash, and Temari screamed out in pain.

"Temari!" was all Gaara could choke out before his father, his very own father, took his fist, and rammed it against Temari's cracked skull.

The blood didn't ooze. Instead, it flowed. A ltrail of blood was on the kitchen tiles, and Temari's body was shoved on the ground, her father huffing and puffing in anger. He gave her one swift kick with his boot, and then another with his other boot.

"Father! Stop, this is---" Gaara choked out once more. "Shut up, you dumb fuck." Father hissed. Gaara had _never _seen his father like this before. Sure, he'd heard his father say the word _fuck_ a couple of times, but only when he was pissed. Right now, he was more than pissed.

Try evilly pissed.

"Father! Stop it!" Kankuro, who had watched his sister fall to the ground in defeat, darted off of his chair. Kankuro's hands swiftly tightened into fists, and he swung both of them at his father. His father dodged everyone of them, and in turn, punched Kankuro in the gut, sending him to his knees in agony.

It was all over. Over for each one of them: Kankuro, Gaara, and even his father.

But most importantly, it was over for Temari, who laid on the kitchen floor, a trail of blood splattered across the tiles.

_

* * *

_

_A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face;  
Her name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot.  
_

Both Gaara and Kankuro stood over the tiny tombstone with the words _Temari Suna_ engraved on it, depressed and admiring faces on both of the two brothers. They were all they had left thanks to their sister, and their sister's courage.

After that dreadful night, Temari's body was prounced dead. Temari's death made both Gaara and Kankuro in tears. Father, however, left the house hold cursing at the top of his lungs for all the world to hear.

He would be in jail for a very, very, very long time. Actually, all of his life, while both Gaara and Kankuro would be at home with their new foster parents.

Kankuro placed a comfronting hand on Gaara's shoulder as the two boys stared at the eerie rock that was called a tombstone. "It's okay," Kankuro reassured his brother. "she's in a better place now."

Gaara gently removed Kankuro's hand off of his shoulder and whispered, "Yeah...but...she did it...for me..." "Yeah, she did, huh?" Kankuro whispered back as a soft breeze carried a leaf with it up into the blue sky they call Heaven, where there's no such thing as abuse or hate, just...

Love.

_  
Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. _

Concrete Angel


End file.
